Loading images into memory for display on a computing device can be a slow process that can cause the user to experience a delay between when the user selects to view an image and when the image is actually presented to the user. One mechanism for reducing the delay in presenting an image is to store, load and present different resolution or sized versions of the same image and sequentially load the images from smallest (fastest loading) to largest (slowest loading). For example, thumbnail, preview and master versions of a particular image can be stored on a computing device. The preview can be larger than the thumbnail and the master can be larger than the preview, for example. To reduce the amount of delay experienced by the user, the computing device can be configured to initially load and display the smaller faster loading thumbnail, the preview second and the master last. However, presenting this sequence of image versions (e.g., thumbnail, preview, master) can increase the amount of time needed to present the master for editing by the user and can increased the amount of resources needed to display an image.